Breath Of Fire IV: Ryu's Space
by Cloud Strife19
Summary: An insight into what Ryu wants things to happen like in BOF4. The same story, through his POV, with some things changed. Enjoy!
1. Being Found

Breath Of Fire IV-Into The Mind Of Ryu  
  
Chapter 1-Being Found  
  
I don't really know how I got here. All I know is I was happily training at the facility on Draconis, my home planet, when all of a flurry I'm whisked away by men in official-looking clothes. They take me to their offices and they tell me where I'm going and why, but I don't understand them. They summon one of their dragons and he transforms, and that's the last thing I remember of Draconis.  
  
Now I'm lying here, naked on the floor. How undignified. But there's nothing I can do, because I don't know where I am. Ah? There's someone over there. She's walking over to me...damn, she's pretty.  
  
"Um...Hello?"  
  
She talks tentatively and she has such a soft voice, I'm enthralled already. She jumps and turns quickly. I stand and ask her what the matter is, and she tells me. I'm not wearing anything. Of course! I was in such a hurry to know who she was, I forgot my nakedness in quite a hurry, I can tell you. I wandered over to a treasure chest I could vaguely see, and slapped on a white cotton vest, some blue jeans and a belt.  
  
For the first time, I observed my surroundings. I appeared to be in a huge rock hole, possibly made by...made by what? Damn, I couldn't remember anything! What was going on!? Where was I? I saved the personal crises for later and examined my surroundings closer. There was a large wagon crashed to my right, with spilled boxes and fruit packages strewn all over the sorry sight. The pretty woman was sitting down over on a rock ledge, and I observed her.  
  
She wasn't just pretty-her body was great, too. Such perfectly formed curves-and blonde hair, as well! She wore a particularly short skirt, so most of her legs were showing. Plus a pair of tights. Still, I wasn't complaining, was I? Her little feet wore black heels, and her eyes blazed an emerald green. I could already tell I wanted to travel with her.  
  
"Um...hi?" she ventured. I nodded to her, ashamed I couldn't say anything else.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked. I told her.  
  
"Ryu."  
  
"Ryu? That's a nice name." My stomach did a flip. She liked my name! I unnecessarily brushed my hair aside out of my face, but she didn't seem to notice. She stood up and approached me.  
  
"Where are you heading?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, trying to decide a witty thing to say, when I realised-I didn't actually know where I was going, did I? That's what I told her-I said I didn't know, and she laughed. She actually laughed!  
  
"That means you're lost." she said teasingly. I shook my head, lost for words at her voice.  
  
"Yes it does." she giggled. "Come on, admit it. I don't mind-I've been lost loads of times." That seemed to make it better. I nodded, grateful at her support. She nodded too, and told me that if we worked together we would escape. I agreed, and we walked over to a rock face.  
  
"OK, I'll get on your shoulders, and you throw me up. Don't worry, I'll be alright." she said. I reluctantly agreed, and threw her up to the edge of the cliff with all my might. She produced a rope from her travel bag and fastened it to a particularly large rock, gesturing for me to climb, which I did. With that, we talked.  
  
"So, where do you think you're going next?" she asked. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're lost." I'd given up by now, so I nodded.  
  
"Why don't we go to Sarai? I'm sure there'll be someone there who knows you." she suggested, smiling. I agreed, and together we began to walk in the direction of Sarai, wherever it was. 


	2. Reaching Sarai

Breath Of Fire IV-Ryu's Space  
  
Chapter 2-Reaching Sarai  
  
Ah, yes. Now once again would I be able to resume my travel with the pretty Nina and her radiant brilliance. We had traveled along a long, winding cliff road, full of monsters of the garden variety. I was lucky Nina had given me the King's Sword, though, because I would have hated being beaten by those slimes.  
  
Eventually we reached a large, bustling desert town. Nina told me that this was Sarai, and I took in the splendour of the merchant town. There were large cube-shaped buildings all around me, and this was all I could see of the town save for its inhabitants and animals. I walked inside, and Nina turned to me, giving me a smile.  
  
"Well, do you think you'll be OK on your own now?" she asked me. This was a definite dilemma. I didn't know what to say-on the one hand, I wanted with all my life to stay with her, I didn't want to lose her from my life. On the other hand, I didn't want her to think I depended on her. I thought for a moment, and came out with the manly response I thought would definitely suit me-  
  
"I don't know..." How stupid was that? I couldn't believe I'd said it. She pondered for a moment, and then said to me that I could come with her to look for her sandflier parts. This was new to me, because I obviously had been staring at her figure when she told me about it. She chuckled, and led me to an inn where we entered.  
  
Inside was a dusty wooden room, made mostly of wooden tables and stools. There was an upper layer catwalk, however, which was taken up by a couple of drunks with bottles. Someone was smoking in the corner, and a man was slouching against the wall with a conning look in his face, completing the necessary aura of an inn.  
  
We wandered closer to the bar, and as we did, we spotted a man eating some chicken nearby. We turned to him, and he gave us an expectant look.  
  
"Looking for sandflier parts?" he asked us with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Yes, you couldn't help us, could you?" asked Nina shyly. The man nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah, of course I could! Tell ya what. If you buy me food and drink, I'll help you. OK?" he said. I nodded and checked my pocket for some spare zenny. Inside I found a hundred zenny coin. I wondered where it had come from for a few seconds, but I ignored it and paid for the man's meal for a few minutes. When he had finished eating, we asked him our question again.  
  
"Yeah, OK. Go talk to the information broker outside the town entrance. He'll tell you where you need to go." the man suggested. We thanked him for his kindness and exited the inn, making our way towards the town entrance. Near a small cube-shaped building near the entrance, a man stood. He looked strange-he wore glasses, had a bald head and odd, striped clothes. We walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" he asked us.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for sandflier parts." said Nina.  
  
"Ah, yes. Pay me an adequate price and I'll tell you where you can find them." I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. Why did everything in this damn town have to revolve around flashing a little zenny here and there? I reached into my pockets, but this time found nothing. I shrugged at Nina, who was looking at me expectantly. I was heavily sorry to disappoint her, but she shook her head to indicate no problem, and pulled out a five hundred coin from her pocket.  
  
"Here, take this." she told him, and flicked the coin at him. He caught it with his left hand and pocketed it swiftly.  
  
"Alright then, I'll tell you where they are. Go back to the bar and talk to the barman. He'll admit you if you tell him the password. Only one merchant knows it, though-and he's just left town. Go and chase after him, he shouldn't have gone far." I sighed again. I was dead on my feet by now, so it was with great reluctance that I wandered after the excited Nina, who was heading to an oasis outside of town. 


End file.
